El nuevo amor de Otoshi-no-Kami
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Despues que Uka ha recuperado sus poderes, Toshi observa la vida tan tranquila que ahora lleva Inari, sin imaginar que esto lo llevara a descubrir algo realmente imposible de creer. One-shot


**Hola, hola, soy nueva en esto de historias de Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha, bueno es una idea muy bizarra, la cual no podía sacarme de la cabeza, así que sin más disfruten de la lectura**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Los personajes de Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha no me pertenecen sino a **Morohe Yoshida** cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amor por su hermana Uka siempre ha sido realmente inmenso, un sentimiento prohibido, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, Uka simplemente era demasiado tierna y adorable. Para su desgracia eso no era lo que pensaba Uka, de igual manera a él le daba lo mismo, lo único que le importaba era velar por la seguridad y tranquilidad de su querida hermana (aunque causaba el efecto contrario). Un claro ejemplo de este enorme amor hacia su hermana fue cuando se enteró que su querida Uka había transferido la mayor parte de sus poderes a una humana (Fushimi Inari), al saber tan impactante noticia no dudo en ir de inmediato al mundo humano y consolar a su hermana que de seguro se encontraría muy deprimida.

Ya en el mundo humano, fue directo al santuario, pero en ese momento distinguió el poder divino y no era nada más y nada menos que Inari, cambio sus planes y mejor fue a seguirla, vería si de verdad era merecedora del poder de Uka

Seguirla, transformarse en ella, llevarla al mundo de los dioses y solo para que otros se divirtieran como si se tratara de un espectáculo, realmente fue una pérdida de tiempo darle semejante carga a un humano

* * *

Y ahora mismo, en el tiempo actual, cerca del santuario, observaba a aquella humana, la cual ya no poseía ni un rastro del poder divino, para poder salvar a Uka de desaparecer para siempre tuvo que devolverlo aunque eso significara no verse nunca más

Inari pasaba por el santuario como todos los días, saludaba felizmente, sin saber si Uka se encontraba allí y después continuaba su camino a la escuela, ya no había necesidad de vigilarla, la vida de Uka no pendía de un hilo, sin embargo, quizás podría ver que hacia ahora sin poder divino

Clases normales, charlar con sus amigas y el que parecía su novio, aún duda alguna, la rutina normal de cualquier chica humana, él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, se alejó de la escuela, ahora iría a ver a su querida Uka.

Para su desgracia el escudo que le impedía la entrada se encontraba activado y más fuerte que nunca y para empeorar la situación, aquel humano (Fushimi Toka) se encontraba hablando con su hermana, haciéndola reír, hizo un berrinche y comenzó a golpear el escudo, pero a cambio recibió una tremenda descarga eléctrica que lo dejo inconsciente por lo que restaba del día

El atardecer se hacía presente y Toshi despertó, se levantó algo mareado y noto una cabellera negra correr, enfocando su vista, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Inari y por su estado se veía deprimida ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, era lo que se preguntaba

Se acercó a Inari que se encontraba un poco más lejos de la entrada del santuario, y solo para encontrarla llorando, raro, si hace unas horas sonreía y muy entusiasmada. Escucho algunos murmullos de su parte y de lo poco que dijo, entendió que su estado tan deplorable se debía más que nada a una pelea con su novio, se acercó a la joven y en vez de decir algo para animarla (aunque ella no lo escuchare), se burló, e hizo bromas, mencionando en toda ocasión su aspecto y poco desarrollo, pero claro que eso no causaba nada en Inari

Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar con la mente ida, sin percatarse con quien chocaba o a donde iba, continúo siguiéndola (molestándola), quería asegurarse hasta donde era capaz de llegar

Tal era el estado de tristeza de Inari que al cruzar una calle no se fijó que el color del semáforo era verde, y casi en medio de la calle y un carro acercándose, giro su mirada perdida la cual fue iluminada con la luz del carro, sin embargo antes de que se escuchara el choque, Inari se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, pero con un peso extra encima suyo, giro un poco la cabeza para ver a quien la salvo, encontrándose con un atractivo joven de cabellera purpura y con el uniforme de su escuela

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Toshi, la respuesta que obtuvo fue unos enormes lagrimones de Inari, los cuales llamaron la atención de las peatones. Nervioso por eso, se la llevo lejos de ahí, en que problemas se metía

* * *

Ya más lejos y solos, realmente se preguntaba ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?, Inari seguía llorando, lo cual comenzaba a estresar a Toshi, ya con una vena saltada en la frente, se puso delante de Inari y jalo sus mejillas, ordenándole que dejara de llorar, el dolor fue suficiente para transformar la tristeza en molestia, y de la misma manera ella también le jalo las mejillas, al final ambos terminaron con la cara hinchada y morada

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes a molestar a Uka-sama, de nuevo? – pregunto Inari

- No la molesto, - respondió indignado, ante tal acusación - como su hermano mayor debo velar por su seguridad, además tu nunca comprenderías los profundos sentimientos que tengo hacia Uka – y las lágrimas se hacían presentes, claro que Toshi lo soluciono propinándole un golpe en la cabeza - ¿Por qué estas llorando?

- No es de tu incumbencia – respondió Inari girando su rostro

- Yo no me preocupo por una humana tan fea como tú, pero, si estas deprimida eso preocupara a Uka, así que vamos, ¿Por qué lloras?, una pelea con tu novio, si es algo como eso no creo que tengas problemas para encontrar una solución

- Siempre sabes cómo arreglar las cosas, eres muy ilusa y distraída, aun así – volteo a verla, Inari ahora sí que le prestaba atención – de cierta manera ya no eres tan boba como antes

- ¿Eso que significa?

- Que sea lo que sea que te pase, aunque sea algo doloroso o que tú creas imposible de lograr, buscas como solucionarlo – respondió, dejando más confundida a Inari – pierdo mi tiempo aquí contigo – se levantó y giro a ver a Inari – ya me voy

- Espera un momento…

- ¿Que?

- Realmente me crees capaz de encontrar solución a algo

- Por supuesto, la prueba está en que le regresaste sus poderes a Uka, y fue difícil esa decisión, pero lo hiciste por su bien y porque la aprecias, eso te da algunos puntos a tu favor – Inari se sorprendió, y después sonrió, levantándose también, se colcho frente a Toshi – ¿y ahora qué?

- Gracias, ahora estoy un poco más tranquila – sonrió y di media vuelta – será mejor que regrese a casa nos vemos – se despidió, él la vio alejarse, pero antes de que despareciera de su campo de visión – gracias por salvarme del carro, Toshi y salúdame a Uka-sama – había dicho su nombre, ¿pero quién se creía?

Sin duda alguna era una irrespetuosa chiquilla, se quitó aquel ridículo disfraz de humano, sería mejor regresar a casa, otro día visitaría a Uka

* * *

En medio del viaje, recordó la expresión de Inari al sonreír, era bastante linda, se abofeteo, ¿Qué rayos pensó?, seguro que fue por el choque eléctrico que le produjo la barrera en el santuario, en cuanto llegara, tomaría una larga siesta, seguro era el cansancio, ¿Inari, linda?, que tontería si para él la única mujer que ocupa su corazón y pensamientos es Uka y nadie más, nadie… él no piensa en Inari y tampoco ha empezado a tomarle cariño, solo es Inari, solo Inari, Inari…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin, espero les gustara y gracias por leer**


End file.
